Pirati del Rosso
| altro = }} I pirati di Shanks è la ciurma di pirati guidati dal modello di Rufy, ovvero da Shanks, uno dei quattro imperatori. Per la forza del suo capitano e dei suoi membri è considerata una delle ciurme più importanti e potenti dell'universo di One Piece. Jolly Roger Il Jolly Roger di Shanks è costituito da un teschio sovrapposto a due spade anziché due ossa. L'occhio sinistro del teschio è segnato da una cicatrice a tre tagli, proprio come l'occhio sinistro di Shanks. Forza The strength of the crew as a whole is unknown. But Rockstar, a recent addition to Shanks' crew, has a bounty of 94,000,000 and is still considered to be a rookie. While the bounties of every other crew member is still unknown, if Rockstar's bounty is any indication, their crew is summed up to be very powerful. The first hint at the crew's strength came early on in the story from Luffy's past. The bandit leader Higuma tried to threaten Shanks with his 8,000,000 bounty, but Shanks was not afraid of the man and even put up with having a bottle of sake and his plate of food being smashed and spilled over him. Later on, Benn Beckman took on the bandit's men and wiped them all out with ease, telling Higuma that if he and the bandits wanted to take them on they should bring a warship as back-up. Moments later, Shanks did something shocking while rescuing Luffy from the sea - he scared away a Sea King just by staring at it. When Dracule Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai, brought news of Luffy's rise to fame, the younger, weaker members of his crew appear to be terrified of the great swordsman and approached him with caution. However, the senior members (including Shanks, Benn Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roo) appeared to not be bothered at all by his visit. This is possibly because of their captain's friendly relations with him. Shanks does not fear Whitebeard, the world's strongest pirate, whereas some pirate captains quiver at the mere mention of his name. Rockstar also used his captain's name to convey to Whitebeard the importance of the letter he delivered to him. The final clue to the crew's strength is that the World Government greatly fears what would happen if the Red Hair Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates joined up. Both Shanks and Whitebeard are among the Yonko. Right after their battle with Kaido in the New World, they sailed to Marineford in just one day. When Shanks and his crew finally showed up at Marineford, with words alone they were able to bring the war to halt. The captain was able to rescue Coby from Admiral Akainu's attack with only a clash of his sword and even the arrogant Blackbeard refused to engage Shanks' crew saying they simply were not ready to fight them yet. Membri Storia Past Monkey D. Luffy and The Red Hair Pirates The Red Hair Pirates are the first pirate crew to appear in the manga series and second to appear (next to the Alvida Pirates) in the animated series OnePiece. They are the main influences of both Luffy's (Shanks inspired Luffy) and Usopp's (wants to become a brave warrior of the sea like his father Yasopp) journeys. Twelve years before the present storyline, they spent a year in Luffy's home town and became very good friends with him, which led to him wanting to become part of their crew. However, Shanks told him that he was too weak, which angered him. Shanks was also the one who unintentionally supplied Luffy with his Devil Fruit. When a group of mountain bandits hassled the crew in a bar, they did not fight back, but once they left, they immediately burst out laughing, saying that pirates are cowards. Luffy was angry at them for not fighting back, since he did not realize that there was no need to retaliate. Later, after the bandits showed up again when the crew was away, Luffy overheard them saying bad things about Shanks and his crew so Luffy's temper flared up and he started insulting their leader, Higuma. The bandits easily subdued him and wanted to kill him. Then Shanks and his crew arrived and immediately took control of the situation, easily beating all of the bandits. However, the leader, Higuma the Bear, had escaped out to sea in order to kill Luffy, only to be eaten by a Sea King. Since Luffy could not swim due to his Devil Fruit, he began to sink into the water, but Shanks quickly saved him. Because the Sea King was about to eat Luffy, he dodged it but his left arm was torn off. Shanks shows no regret of this, even saying to Whitebeard he was making a bet on the New Age by losing it. He frightened the monster off simply by staring at it and saying "Get lost". Later, when the crew finally decided to leave, Luffy said he did not want to join Shanks and his crew anymore. Luffy said that he would be a pirate on his own, to which Shanks then said that there was no way that he could become a pirate. Luffy immediately declared his intentions to become an even greater pirate than Shanks and to become the Pirate King, so an amused Shanks gave his signature straw hat to Luffy and said to give back to him once he surpasses Shanks as a pirate. Usopp's connection to the Red Hair Pirates is through his father, Yasopp. When Usopp was young, Yasopp left his family in order to go out to sea, as urged by his wife. Due to how he was raised, Usopp understood that his father left to pursue his dream and harbors no ill will against him—in fact, he wants to become a great sniper and a warrior of the sea like him. Arrival of the Pirate Brothers A short while before the storyline they met Portgas D. Ace, who thanks Shanks for saving his little brother. Shanks responds by throwing a party to celebrate, as he did not know Luffy had a brother. Then a few years later, to the shock of a few of Shanks' weaker crew members, Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk pays Shanks a visit. The Shichibukai brings news that delighted the red-haired pirate; Luffy has gained a bounty of 30,000,000. Hearing Luffy had now come at last, Shanks throws another party despite being already unwell from his previous drinking session. Meeting Whitebeard Later on, Shanks sent a message to Whitebeard that was delivered by their newest recruit, Rockstar. Whitebeard refused to read it, since Shanks himself did not deliver it. The message's contents were unknown, though it seemed to somehow relate to Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeard since Shanks did meet with Whitebeard later to request Whitebeard to call Ace back. Shanks revealed it was Teach that gave him his scars on his face, stating it was not by a surprise attack. The World Government feared that the two crews may decide to form alliance with one another, but have simply decided to observe their actions for now. Ceasefire at Marineford Later, in the Whitebeard War, they are seen upon reaching Marineford, as Shanks stops Admiral Akainu from killing Coby, and Beckman stops Admiral Kizaru from shooting his light laser, as they are about to stop the war. The crew stops Blackbeard from doing anymore damage, and announced the wars end. Shanks and the crew are later seen at Whitebeard and Ace's funeral, where they grieve the loss of their fallen friends. Nave Vecchia nave Prima della Red Force, i pirati del Rosso usavano un'altra nave che viene mostrata nel primo capitolo. È la stessa sulla quale Rufy si procura la sua cicatrice infilzandosi con un coltello. Red Force Durante l'incontro con Barbabianca, la ciurma arriva già con la nave attuale, la Red Force. Trivia * Some real-life pirates were caught on video using Shanks' Jolly Roger. * Sometimes, Oda forgets to put the three scars on the Red Hair Pirates' flag, as stated once in an SBS. * According to Luffy, it was Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates who taught him the song "Binks' Sake". * Luffy also claims that they need a musician because pirates sing. This is influenced by the Red Hair Pirates, because he says that Shanks and his crew were always singing. Sondaggio Navigazione de:Akagami-Piratenbande en:Red Hair Pirates zh:紅髮海賊團 Categoria:Pirati del Rosso